Hazel Nightshade werewolf
by DaughterofViolanceandAthena
Summary: What if Zoë Nightshade was a werewolf and had who you know in HoO as Hazel Levesque but she is really a werewolf and her mother is Zoë. Rated T but some parts may be rated M. I OWN NOTHING RR OWNS IT NOT ME
1. Chapter 1

Zoë Nightshade

Before being betrayed by Hercules

Hello I am Zoë daughter of Atlas and Pleonie (A/N sp?) and I am pregnant with a werewolf. See I was bitten by a werewolf and now I have a pup that needs to be born.

Years Later

My beautiful daughter Hazel was born seven years ago and I am now the Omega of the new pack called 'Nightshade' after my last name. Everyday I teach Hazel everything I know of being a werewolf but for her seventh birthday Artemis saw our house that was once a beautiful garden now abandoned. "Hello I have heard a lot about this so I present this tiara to Hazel! Zoë would you like to join my hunters?"

"Yes" I did the pledged and left my little Hazel.

DO YOU LIKE IT SHOULD I POST MORE?


	2. Chapter 2

1,000 years later Hazel

My mom left me for the hunters of Artemis so a girl in the pack who in human form looked like this Mexican tan with black hair and black eyes took care of me her name is Samma (Sa-mma). Tonight the pack was having a campfire and Zuzu another girl who had silver hair, African/American skin tone, and black eyes. Tonight the fire was different like a calm before a storm. She was in the middle of the story then stopped to yell " Look behind you Samma!" It was to late Samma was attacked by an evil werewolf. After the attack Samma had died.

3,000 years later

I was pregnant with a guy named Sammy's kids. Finally I gave birth in wolf form to six kids five girls and one boy. The first born looked exactly like Samma so I named her Samma. A few seconds later I gave birth to Simba because he looked like he had a lions mane. Then came a black fur pup with eyes that looked like moons I named her Remember. Then came a wheat coated pup with eyes that looked like suns I thought for a while then I named her Charity. Then came a pup who looked just like me but with a personality that was like she always had hope so I named her Hope. Then finally the last one born had a silver and gold coat I named her Peace. Like right after I gave birth to Peace a demigod attack the kid attacking was like a scarecrow. Skinny and no muscles at all. He got a lucky strike on Sammy who had Samma and Simba in his mouth the blade was silver and the demigod got him on his neck. Right before Samma and Simba hit the ground they landed safely on my back just to here Sammy' s painful cries so when he finally died I called out for help and Zuzu came and together we put Sammy' s dead body on our backs and we each had three pups in our mouths (we are in wolf form) and headed back to my new palace.


	3. Chapter 3

Hazel

When the pack saw that Sammy had died they changed into their wolf form and howled four boys named Andy, Cuzcuz, Jack, and Gabe dug a hole for Sammy's body in our graveyard. One night it was a hot sticky night we heard voices I changed into my coffee-colored coated wolf with my tiara that switches from my human form to wolf form. I showed my canines and barked then I heard a female voice "You here that Clariess?"

"Shut up Katie you want a wolf to attack?" I assumed Clariess said. I then walked out and saw a really buff girl with stringy brown hair tied back. I looked to the other girl long caramel hair with leafy green eyes and unlike the buff girl this girl skinny.

"Awwww it's so cute!" The girl named Katie said "We should bring it to camp" I changed into my human form.

"What camp? Plus I am not going without my pups and I just lost my husband Sammy so no! I will only visit your camp." I said the two girls looked at me. "What I am a werewolf I live in these woods and there is no camp because I have lived in these woods for years and there is no camp."

"Just fallow us girl" buff girl commanded

"Thy is more powerful than thou so nobody commands thy"

"Well I do so shut up and fallow!"

"NOBODY COMMANDS THY!"

"Um please fallow us"

"Good. Fine I will" I fallowed them as a wolf.

"Whats your name?" Katie said turning around she noticed me as a wolf "it's okay not to tell us right hey when did you get the tiara?" I whimpered showing her that it was a tough subject.

"Katie were here" Clariess said

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood Princess" where Katie got the name I don't know but probably because of my tiara. The place had twelve odd looking buildings in a U shape, a forge, a big building with a porch, and a climbing wall with lava pouring out. Oh yeah and a whole bunch of people running around the place.

"Not bad people, not bad. I like my home better so I am just going to go" I said but apparently they didn't hear the last part because they called a centaur over.

"Clariess, Katie where have you been?" He asked

"We found a werewolf in the woods" Katie explained the centaur I looked looked at him

"Chiron, it has been a long time"

"Way to long Madem de Werewolf" See about 1,000 years ago he found my pack then everyday for about a year would come and see us then he stopped so we figured he just died. For the 'Madem de Werewolf' thing he just started calling me that so yeah.

NO SCHOOL TODAY YEAH SO I UPDATED AND PLEASE COMMENT ABOUT IT NO BAD COMMENTS LIKE THIS SUCKS OR SOMETHING BECAUSE I JUST READ SOMETHING THEN I ACT OUT WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF IT WAS A DIFFERENT CHARACTER.

HERE IS HAZEL'S LIST OF PUPS

FIRST PUP- Samma

SECOND PUP- Simba

THIRD PUP- Remember

FOURTH PUP- Charity

FIFTH PUP- Hope

SIXTH PUP- Peace


	4. Chapter 4

**okay D.C. was fun I'm hoping for a snow day here in Minnesota because it's the middle of April and it's snowing. Oh here is my update.**

Hazel

We had a deal my pack and I can visit Camp Half-Blood anytime. Right now I'm thinking of my family my mother Zoë, my eldest sister Hylla, my other sister Reyna, my father Will, and my loving and caring brother Charles. Well our family had secret names Reyna's birth name was Summer and she is my stepsister and Hylla's birth name was Jewel she was also my stepsister, Charles birth name was Charles but instead of Nightshade it was Beckendorf, same with my father except Solace. I kept thinking about it to late a memory of the day Hercules came.

_Flashback_

_I woke up early that morning "Good morning mother, father, aunties, Summer, Charlie, and Jewel" I said happily as a four year old can be._

_"Well somebody's in a good mood" Charlie said to me as he ruffled my hair. We had the same mother but his father was Hephateus (A/N sp?) and mine was Will. _

_"Yes I am Charlie and ready to guard the tree!"_

_"Okay you little Ragamuffin just call for us if you see some intruder or god" _

_"Yes sir!" I said as I saluted to him and ran down the hill. I took out my hairpin that my mother gave me as a present and she got it from her mother Pelonie. I rubbed it and it turned into Anaklumos or Riptide. I sighed when I saw nothing until a figure. "MOTHER!" I screamed soon she was by my side with the rest of my family. "Is that Hercules?" I asked _

_"Yes that is" Summer said_

_"Well then I'm ready to take him on" I said with my sword out and me jumping around like a boxer would. _

_"Hold on sweetie" I turned to look at my mother who said it "let me scratch him once so he is already bleeding because I don't want you to get hurt" she said that as she took my sword away. I was about to argue but her eyes told me not to argue she had made up her mind._

_"Fine" she went behind a rock with Hercules who was already up the hill. Soon I saw his figure reach the apple tree he fought Ladon the Dragon of bad breath. Then he stole an apple and raced down the hill yelling._

_"ZOË HELPED ME!" My aunts banned me, my mother, my father, Summer, Jewel, and Charlie out of the Garden of the Hespersides. We met at the bottom of the hill._

_"I asked Chiron if we could live in the woods of the camp it's in Create." I remember my mother saying._

_"But we" Jewel pointed at her and Summer "Have Bellona in us who is a Roman goddess and that is a Greek camp and I know somewhere Summer and I can go where Romans, Greeks, Egyptians, and mortals can go well girls. Cireces Island." Jewel said_

_"But do you know where it is?" Father asked_

_"Yes. It is in the Sea of Monsters so we will grow up there immortal."_

_"Well I really hate to say this but okay you can go."_

_"Thanks father!" They exclaimed as they hugged him. We said our goodbyes and parted ways. For months Father, Mother, Charlie, and I walked, rowed, fought, ran, and for me get carried til the one day we finally made it to the hill and over the months we got new werewolves. Here are a couple Samma, Zuzu, Jessie, Perseus (not the hero), Atlanta (not the heroine), and about ten more. The sons and daughters of Hephateus made houses on the way to our new home and our houses in the woods. _

_ Time Skip to two days later_

_"Well I am going to get food for us" Father said to our pack one hundred werewolves not including Mother, Charlie, or I._

_"I will go with you father" Charlie said "you know in case you get caught." And that was the last time I heard them before disappearing forever. Three years later my mom went over to the hunters of Artemis and that was the last time I saw her._

_ End Of Flashback_

I sighed and switched into wolf form and put my front paws over my nose. Simba came to me a few seconds later I stood up and looked at his beautiful fur (he is in wolf form). "Yes." I barked

"Mother I am going to a place in Texas." He barked back

"Go" and he went but little did I know that that was the last time I might ever see him. The dinner bell rang and I pranced out of the forest with 5,000 werewolves in human and wolf form out of the woods and into Camp Half-Blood since part of the agreement was that we get to eat with them, do there activities, go to the campfire, for only me go to the council meetings, and for the whole pack go on quests, and find half-bloods.


	5. Chapter 5

Hazel

At lunch some cursed gems popped up. I guess I should explain why. See the year was 1941 and I was in California to check out a camp called Camp Jupiter but I got sidetracked and ran into the nearest hotel to sleep since it was dark when I saw Hades, some girl, and two kids one girl one boy. I quickly bit both the children and ran upstairs before Hades could curse me but to late I was cursed. So that's why I have cursed gems. After lunch I went to Bunker 9 I haven't been there since the end of the Civil War after the war I would try to find Charlie but I never could I saw the entrance to it but I still needed my prints see it was for fire users AND whoever built it well I helped them build it thanks to my brother who back with the Hespersides taught me metal working. It opened and I walked in. The place still took my breathe away then the place was spinning and I blacked out.

Zoë

I was looking at a painting of Summer, Jewel, Will, Charles, Hazel, and I it was beautiful. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up it was Lady Artemis. "Zoë why do you still have that photo I thought you hated boys?" She said

"I do it's just that this is my son" I said pointing to Charles "and my ex well he didn't really hurt my feelings Heracules did." Then the Oracle showed up.

"Daughter of Atlas and Pleonie your daughter will never trust a man and you will never see her again and her fate will be horrid Camp Half Blood will call her Queen but the last face she will ever see will be a daughter of Athena's that you will run into as for your son you will see him once more before you die you will go on a quest but never return." I was shocked I would never see her again? No it couldn't be. I thought as the Oracle disappeared.

Hazel

I woke up in the infirmary. It had been 50 years since I made alliance with the camp and told them how we helped fight the Romans, how all of us are either clear sited or half-blood. Ever since they found that out I been called Queen. I finally could not remember what I am doing here so I left. I ran into Chiron. He told me how a Sayter named Grover got lost so I went to rescue Thalia, Annabeth, Luke, and Grover.

1 day later

Luke and I have been dating for one day like were a couple right now I am going to say goodnight when I found him sleeping with Thalia. Since Thalia would usually sleep in the same tent as Annabeth I slept with her.

"Are you sad?" She asked me staring straight into my gold eyes.

"Yes. This is the second time a boy has betrayed me" I said

"Who was the first?"

"Heracles" I spat out his name with hatred and disgust

"What did he do to you?" I told her her about when I was young when I was done she said she had met the hunters of Artemis and she described my mother perfectly. Then I heard a loud growl Grover still unconscious from a blow to the head yesterday did not here it.

"Stay right here" I told Annabeth I went outside to look at what it was I looked straight into it's eyes. It was a hellhound I took out Anaklusmos from my hair and stabbed at it it scratched my thigh but I let it since only silver can hurt me. Shit it hurt a lot I looked at it's claws and swore it's claws were silver. I stabbed at the thing with more anger and it burst into monster dust. I went back inside and saw Annabeth asleep luckily my healing talent (THANKS DAD!) was strong enough to make it hurt a little.

12 hours later

Right now I am running a whole lot my leg injury was slowing me down Grover (who was conscious) was carrying an unconscious Thalia from a fight a little bit ago I was very close to getting over the boarder when a force knocked me in Wolf form away Grover, Luke, and Annabeth were over the boarder but an unconscious Thalia and I were still on the other side. "Stay I promise that I will try my best to get her over!" I shouted at them. I was even more injured when the fight ended I turned and saw Thalia's body turn into a Pine Tree and I scampered back in surprise which hurt my aching thigh even more I made my way down to the camp and the last thing I remembered was looking into Annabeth's eyes.

HOLY SHIT THAT CHAPTER I HAVE BEEN ACTING OUT FOR DAYS AND SITTING IN SCHOOL WAITING TO ACT IT OUT TO MAKE IT PERFECT AND NOW FINALLY IT'S DONE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ABOUT HAZEL GOING TO ASPHODOLE AND ANNABETH MEETING THE CAMPERS AND THE HUNTERS GOING THERE AND A WHOLE SHIT LOAD MORE!


	6. AN

Ok for a while I have been meaning to write. Okay stuck at school with my voice getting a little scratchy just got done with lunch and I will post on June 6th which for me is the first day of Summer Vacation(yay) and I have recitals next week so yeah this because my The House Of Hades, Yellow Eyes, The RevTwins Gaea, and The Real Life Of Octavian are all rough drafts, my teacher lost my 55 Fanfiction (SHIT!) so know that will be late because she I turned it in early and I forgot what happened, I didn't add Arachne in The House Of Hades due to my fear of them (I was shaking when Arachne was in The Mark Of Athena and by the end of the scenes with Arachne I had tear streaks because of my fear but I added Arachne in Tartarus so don't worry) umm what else oh yeah no updates on these days due to dance May 10, 14, 16, 17, 19 and The Walk For Animals May 4 (all you Twin Cities people know what I am talking about) AND I am very excited because I passed level 1 Jazz and Modern and for my 3 year in acting I get a trophy so 3 trophies this year (yay!) okay thats all


	7. Chapter 6

ok here is an update and yeah if there are ANY mistakes it will be made correctly once my sprained finger is healed.

Annabeth

The next day I woke up in the Athena cabin and a boy named Malcolm gave me a black shirt with a wolf on it and black pants. I ran quickly out the door and ran straight into a tough African/American boy who was really tall . When he turned around I knew I was dead. "Hey who are you?" He asked me

"Annabeth"

"Well Annabeth I am Beckendorf but that's my fake last name do you think you could keep a secret?" I nodded "ok my real name is Charles Nightshade."

"Did you know Hazel?"

I knew her she was my little sis I even taught her how to create things with metal."

"Really?"

"Really. Oh and over there" he pointed to a line of six seven year old kids five girls and one boy "are her kids that's Samma" he pointed to the one on the left who had a Mexican skin tone and black hair that was led she wore a sleeveless black dress with a wolf on the side. "That's Simba" he pointed to the only boy he had red/wheat colored hair with an African skin tone. "Remember" he pointed to a girl with an African/Spanish skin tone and black straight hair. "Charity" he pointed to a girl that had a Spanish/African/American skin tone and wheat colored hair in two braides. "Hope" he pointed to a girl that had a Spanish skin tone and silver hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. "Peace" he pointed to the smallest of the group who had half gold half silver hair and African/Spanish skin tone. Then a new girl appeared a gorgeous girl with African/Greek skin tone and silver hair. "And that would be ZuZu she is a daughter Zues"

"How is that possible?!"

"ZuZu was born before the gods even moved to America before Camp Half-Blood even came here before here it was in Crete" then he pointed to a boy with a tan and raven black hair "That is Percy Jackson he is a son of Poseidon sometimes Hazel, Samma, Remember, or ZuZu would go to his house to look after him or comfort him." A conch horn sounded "Annabeth time to go." And I walked with him and I always would know that I have a family. As we made our way down Beckendorf pointed people out like Katie, Clarisse, Chris, Travis, Conner, Miranda, Lou Ellen, Nyssa, Jake, Micheal, Mitchelle, Lacy, Drew, Lee, Will who was apparently her father.

"How is Will Hazel's father?" I asked him

"Because a long time ago his father Apollo granted him one wish he said to have his skin tone and BOOM he got it the next morning." We kept walking he pointed out more people Sherman, Mark, Phobos, Demious (A/N sp?), Ethan, Castor, Pollux, the Oracle Calli (her real name is California and she was named that because she was born in California), and many more.

Hazel

I was put into Asphodol because of turning the di Angelo kids into Werewolves but luckily my kids, pack, family, friends, Annabeth, Grover, Luke, and Chiron are still alive.

LOOK GUYS MY KINDLES DYING AND IF YOU READ THE FIRST TIME I UPDATED THE STORY IT WAS DURING SCHOOL AND I DON'T DO THAT STUFF DURING SCHOOL (GOODY TWO SHOES HERE) AND YEAH UNTIL NEXT TIME OH AND PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL IT ENDS SOON THANKS! CaraDaughterofNemesis


	8. Chapter 7

Hazel

Even in Asphodle I got flashbacks but this one made me if I could cry.

Fashback

_It was summer I was on a balcony in New Orleans a party below me. I in my 1942 gown that was a knee legnth blue tank top dress with little bows on the straps. I sat down on a chair and put my blue flat shoes and gloves on. My father and I came here to resuce a new Werewolf. I stood up and breathed in the summer air and went down to the courtyard were I saw a party and ballgowns. I made my way over to a group of girls that I knew. We were talking, drinking wine, and dancing when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw a boy around thirteen in a soliders suit he reminded me of a latino elf and a son of Hermes combonation we danced to a slow dance but he dipped me and was about to kiss me when my father told him to stay away from me. My father never really liked Mexicans even if they were demigods. "Hold on father at least let me say goodbye to him" I said._

_"Okay only goodbye not anything else got it?" He said_

_"Yes father" I ran towards Sammy "Bye Sammy, and all you have to do is run youll be the king and I'll be the queen it's going to be a love story if you say yes"_

_"Well then yes" Sammy said_

_"Okay meet me at the border were New Orlens and that other city connect got it?"_

_"Yes Hazel" Sammy kissed me goodbye. Then my flashback ended._ It was like that every day one time it was the demigod Civil War, another the journey to Camp Half-Blood, the day after it was Samma getting killed but todays was one were I was looking after Percy Jackson.

_Poseidon brought me to look after Percy we just got done all Poseidon did was water travel while I had to use the front door and if Sally came home she would never mind we were really close before Percy was born she used to watch my dance competitions. Well this time I heard footsteps that I was pretty sure weren't Sallys so I turned around and it was his stepfather. Great. I drew Anaklusmos it won't hurt him but it will be threatning my plan worked almost . He grabbed a silver butterknife and cut straight down my entier chest and other parts that were above and below but it was silver and there already was a pool of blood were I was standing so I changed into a wolf and bolted out the door never coming back unless it was just Sally. _

As soon as I was out of that one a boy in an aviators jacket and in a boat came to me and siad that I was his sister sister and other stuff so after he was done talking I hopped into the boat and we left Asphodle hoping that I would never have to come back and that my mist that I used will stay until I am back at camp.


End file.
